1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetics coating tool and, more particularly, a coating tool for a hair coloring agent, a hair dyeing agent, a hair bleaching agent, a hair setting agent, a permanent wave agent, a hair treatment agent and other hair cosmetics.
2. Prior Art
For example, when hair is dyed with a temporary hair dyeing agent known in the prior art such as a mass color type, a brush etc. must be dipped in the hair dyeing agent stored in a vessel every time to dye the hair, requiring extremely tedious work. In addition, when the brush, etc. is pulled out of the vessel, the brush may touch the mouthpiece of the vessel possibly splashing the dyeing agent.
Another disadvantage of the method known in the prior art is that the dyeing agent directly contacts the skin of the person being treated on the borders of the hair from the brush during dyeing.
Such disadvantages also occur with a tool for coating a hair bleaching agent, permanent or semi-permanent dyeing agent, hair setting agent, permanent wave agent, hair treatment agent and other hair cosmetics.
One object of the present invention is to provide a coating tool which is conveniently used like writing with a pen gripped in a user's hand without requiring the tedious work of dipping the brush into hair cosmetics stored in a vessel.
Another object of this invention is to present a coating tool of an extremely simple and novel structure with which the contact of a hair treating agent on the skin near the borders of the hair by a brush is effectively prevented during coating and, even when a contact preventive member itself is soiled with a dyeing agent or dirt adhering on the hair, the adhesion preventive member can be easily cleaned.
Still another object of the present invention is to offer a hair cosmetics coating tool which is particularly convenient for coating a part of hair when a hair bleaching agent, permanent or semi-permanent dyeing agent, hair setting agent, permanent wave agent or hair treatment agent is used, while effectively preventing the cosmetics from contacting on the skin of the person being treated.
Another object of this invention is to provide the hair cosmetics coating tool of a novel structure with which, even when a contact preventive member itself is soiled with the cosmetics or dirt sticking to the hair, the contact preventive member is easily cleaned.